You are my Everything
by HarajukuSora
Summary: I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems.But I have one.I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me.I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember.In fact when he made me stop crying thats when I fell in love…Sasunaru Sainaru
1. Prologue

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Sainaru, Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Sasuke age-16**

**Naruto age-21**

**You're my Everything**

_Prologue_

"_Naruto!!!!", I yelled stopping him from what he was about to do. After Sai had cheated on him with Ino, his best friend, He hasn't been himself. He was at the bridge trying to commit suicide. _

"_You can't stop me Sasuke…", Naruto said while tears we're falling down his face._

"_Naruto you don't have to give up on life just cause Sai did something stupid and cold! You still have things to live for Naruto!!!"_

"_Like what!!? My Brother's in jail!!! My sister's a stripper my mom and dad died when I was twelve!!! What else do I have to live for!!!!??"_

"_Naruto….You can live for yourself!!"_

"_You don't understand Sasuke…your just a kid…"_

_Naruto was about to jump but before he could I grabbed his arms and pulled him up before he fell._

"_Sasuke don't try to stop me!!!!", Naruto yelled. But I didn't care it was about time that I told him my true feelings…. So I kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you…."_

**To Be Continued Later**

**Chapter one- Where it all started…**

**Sasuke age- 5 months**

**Naruto age- 5**

**Itachi age- 9**

**Kyuubi age- 9**

**Naruko age- 7**


	2. Where it all began

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Sainaru, Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything**

Chapter one- Where it all started

When I was five months old my Parents took me to a strange place. It was the house of their High school friends Minato and Kushina. They were nice but when I was little I was scared of everything so I always cried.

When we entered the house I started to cry. My mother and father sighed. They asked if one of the children can watch me. I didn't understand what they said so I kept crying

When their friends nodded they called for their children and Three of them came into the room.

"Okay kids which one of you wants to watch Sasuke-chan?", asked Kushina.

Two of the older ones left and the only one left was the youngest.

"Do you want to watch Sasuke Naruto?", asked Minato.

Naruto nodded eagerly. He really wanted to see me. So he look at the cradle my mother was holding where I was crying. He saw me crying my eyes out and as soon as I opened them to see what was blocking my light, that's when I saw it. This boy Naruto looked like an angel. His sun-kissed skin. His golden blond hair. Not to mention those beautiful sky blue eyes. I stopped crying as soon as I saw him. And when I did my parents were shocked. Nothing ever stopped me from crying except going to sleep. That was it. My mother asked Naruto, "How did you do to make him stop?". My mother really wanted to know. Naruto shrugged and said, "I only smiled."

Kushina hugged Naruto and squealed, "Awwwww he likes you honey." Naruto giggled for a reply. I really wanted to see him again so I started to cry cause that was the only way I knew to get what I wanted. My mother sighed and Kushina patted her back trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sure Naruto can calm him down in his room.", Kushina said.

My mother nodded and they headed up there to set me into Naruto's room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After my parents left the me into the room I continued to cry in till Naruto peeked into my cradle. I stopped crying cause I saw my angel again. He giggled. Then took me out of the cradle to hold me. While he was rocking me gently to sooth me. I was only staring into his eyes. I got lost in this wonderful sent as well. He was so beautiful. I never wanted him to put me back into that cradle I only wanted to be in his arms.

After a while I had gotten use to the motion that Naruto was rocking me in. But then he put me back into the cradle and I didn't want to leave his arms so I began to cry.

"H-Hey don't cry Sasu-chan I was only setting you down so I can give you a toy.", Naruto said trying to prevent me from crying. But I still cried not understanding anything he said.

But when he came back he had a teddy bear in his hands. When I saw it I stopped crying.

"Here you can have this Sasu-chan. I don't need it anymore. It always helped me whenever I'm sad."

I looked at the bear with amazement. I then snuggled with it in my arms cause it smelled just like Naruto. Naruto giggled once again.

"I'm glad you like it.", Naruto lifted me out of the cradle and held me while I was holding the bear. He kissed my forehead. My parents had kissed me before but it didn't feel as nice when Naruto kissed me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day went by too fast cause I was enjoying myself with Naruto. I had fallen asleep on his chest holding my new toy my angel had given me. Naruto was sleeping on the ground on his back while I was laying down on my stomach on his chest.

While we were both sleeping my parents and Naruto's parents entered the room. The mothers both awed cause they thought it was cute how me and Naruto looked sleeping together. My mother tried to pick me up but I cling to Naruto cause I didn't want to leave from the warm body bellow me. But my mother was stronger then me so I had no choice but to let go.

I was asleep on my mother shoulders not while Minato and Kushina were saying goodbye to us. But the only thing I wanted to know was ,_**Where's my Naruto? **_I started to cry cause I thought he was gone. But when my mom was trying to rock me back to sleep I saw him, Naruto. I leaned towards him so he could carry me. But my mom said, "Don't worry Sasuke you'll see Naruto again.", I started to sob cause I wanted to be with him now!

But before I can cry Naruto stroked my hair and said, "Please don't cry Sasu-chan we'll see each other again.". He then gave me a warm smile. I took his hand hugged it. I didn't want to leave. But I had to. And I couldn't wait to see him again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_2 weeks later…_

I was being held by my nii-san Itachi. We we're both waiting at the door. I was waiting for Naruto and he was waiting for Kyuubi. They were friends. As soon as we herd the door bell ring Itachi answered it right away.

"Hello Itachi and Sasuke.", Greeted Minato. I didn't care about them I scanned the whole group for Naruto and when I saw him he was holding his mom's hand while they were entering the house. I immediately lean towards Naruto wanting him to hold me. Naruto giggled then took me from my brother.

"I missed you Sasu-chan.", Naruto said with a warm smile. I only snuggled onto him. I missed him too. I only wish I was old enough to tell him. But sadly I wasn't so I just rubbed my face on his chest enjoying his wonderful sent. I've always love that sweet smell.

"Oh hello you guys are here.", said my mother when she entered the hallway. She continued, "Naruto if you want to play with Sasuke his rooms up stairs.", Naruto smiled and took me into my room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was giggling cause Naruto was tickling my tummy. And Naruto was just laughing with me. I loved his laugh. When he stopped he picked me up and took me to my mother's rocking chair. He sat there rocking me and after a while he was humming a tune…It was so pretty. My angel was rocking me to a slumber. I loved him. I loved Naruto. I eventually fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I saw that Naruto and I had fallen asleep on my mother's chair. I yawned. When I looked up at him he was sleeping peacefully. I sat up a little. And placed my ear against his chest. I herd his heart beat. It was soothing. I counted them even though I didn't really know how to count.

1, 4, 6, 2, 5, 12,………

I almost feel asleep again but before I closed my eyes my brother came into the room and walked up to my sleeping angel and shook his shoulder.

Naruto woke up and asked, "W-What's going on Itachi?". Naruto was still a little tired so his voice was kind of groggy.

"Your parents said that it's time to go.", Itachi answered Naruto.

"Awwwww…. I was hoping I could spend more time with Sasu-chan…. Oh well.", Naruto got up and handed me to Itachi but I didn't want him to leave me again so I held on tight and I didn't let go.

"Perhaps you can take him downs stairs to see you off.", My nii-san suggested. Naruto nodded and carried me down stairs.

After we came down stairs everyone in Naruto's family was by the door waiting for him. When we got to the door way, Naruto tried to hand me to my brother but I still hung onto him.

"It's okay Sasuke I'll see you again real soon!!", Naruto smiled at me. I wanted to cry but instead I gave him a hug and then let go. I knew I couldn't keep this up. But I can't help it. Before Naruto left he placed a kiss on my cheek and waved goodbye as he walked out of the door.

I really did love him….

**Tbc**

**Next Chapter- My Babysitter**

**Sasuke age- 7**

**Naruto age- 12**

**Itachi age- 16**

**Kyuubi age- 16**

**Naruko age- 14**


	3. My Baby Sitter

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Sainaru, Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything**

Chapter two- My Babysitter

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Are we there yet!?", I asked my mother eagerly.

"Not yet Sasuke. We just left the house, we'll be there soon.", My mother answered. I was so excited. Every time my mother and Father went out I always ask to go over to Naruto's house. He was always fun to be with. And he just reached the right age to baby-sit me. So I got to go there all the time cause my brother was always out doing something.

"We're here.", My mother said with a smile. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. I really wanted to see Naruto. I rang the door bell as soon as I was by the door. After a few seconds Naruto answered the door.

I smiled and cheered, "NARU-CHAN!", I immediately hugged him. Naruto chuckled and hugged back. When my mother finally caught up with me she said to Naruto, "We'll be out late today so make sure Sasukes in bed by nine.", After that she headed to the car and I waved goodbye. When she drove off we went inside.

"So Sasuke what do you want to do?", Naruto asked me.

"Can we watch a movie and can I lay on your lap while you stroke my hair?", I asked. I always love watching movies with Naruto. He always stroked my hair and it always feels so nice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were watching 'The Lion King'(a/n: They do live in Japan, this movie probably is ether subtitled or auto swapped. You decide :P) and my head was laying on Naruto's lap and while he was stroking my hair I was relaxed having my eyes closed.

I was about to fall asleep. But then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I sat up and glared at who ever dares to interrupted me and Naruto's alone time together. When Naruto walked up answered it I saw three boys, One had dark tan skin, a tattoo on each cheek, and he was holding a dog in his jacket. The other boy had brown hair, looked tired, and his hair was tied up tight in a high spiky ponytail. The other boy had red hair, no eye brows, and above his left eye was a tattoo that mean love. I glared at these boys.

"Hey Naruto you wanna come over an play some videogames?", asked the tanned one. Naruto shook his head and said, "Sorry guys I have to stay home today. I'm babysitting.", Naruto explained. I smirked cause I knew Naruto wouldn't just go and leave me here.

"Aw man. Since when do you baby-sit?", asked The tanned boy.

"I do it every weekend."

"So where's the brat?"

"Don't call Sasuke that!! He's always good for me.". I was starting to get impatient so I walked up to Naruto grabbed his hand and asked, "Are we gonna finish the movie Naru-chan?". Naruto smiled at me and nodded. He turned back to his friends and said, "I'll see you guys at school 'kay?". They all nodded and left.

"Okay Sasuke lets finish that movie.", Naruto said while walking to the couch. I smiled and ran behind him. After we sat down I again laid my head on his lap while he stroked my hair again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the movie ended Naruto fell asleep while I was laying on his lap. It was only five pm so I guess I should of waken him up but…. When I saw his face I couldn't stop staring. He always breathed lightly in his sleep. While I was staring at his face I looked down to his lips. They looked so soft.

I reached over to tap my finger on his lips. When I did he moved and I flinched. He moved to lay down on his back. I stood back while he did that. When he was comfortable I got back on the couch. With my groin against his. I leaned closer to take a better look at him. I had his head in between my hand while I was using them for support to lean in closer.

A thought just went across my mind. I've never kissed Naruto on the lips before. I started to blush. I had kissed him on the cheek and forehead but never on the lips…. This may have been the only chance I got to kiss my angel on his soft lips. So I closed my eyes. Leaned closer to his face

Closer….

Closer…

And then…

My lips touched his. It wasn't anything to big it was just a long pecked kiss. They were softer when I touched his lip with my own instead of with my finger. But then I felt him move. I quickly got up and jumped of the couch and pretended that I was about to wake him up.

When Naruto got up he asked, "What time is it Sasuke?".

I answered, "F-Five thirty!!", I answered. My voice was uneasy and my face was red.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Oh my god your face is red! Do you have a fever."

"N-No…"

"Well let me get a cold towel so you can cool off at least.", Naruto said with a concerned look on his. He then ran off to go get the towel. After he left I put my index fingers against my neck to see how fast my heartbeats were going… I then said, "Thirty times per minute….What's wrong with me!? He's older then I am and I don't have a chance with him!".

I touched my lips and said, "But his lips were soft….", I then smiled remember what he looked like in his sleep. He was so pretty. After my thoughts Naruto came into the room with a soaked towel.

"Here you go Sasuke. Now you can cool off so you don't get sick.", he explained while he put the wet towel on my forehead. I smiled at him. He always cared for me.

"So what do you want for dinner? My homemade tomato soup?", Naruto asked while entering the kitchen. I followed behind and replied, "Yeah!", I loved Tomatoes! But Naruto's Tomato soup was the best. He said he learned how to cook it when he was ten. He grew a tomato patch in his backyard to get fresh tomatoes every time I came over. It usually takes him two hours to make it but it was always worth the wait.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Naruto was finishing up the tomato soup I was in the living room watching an anime series.

After he was done he called out, "Time to eat Sasuke.", I smiled and ran to the dining room and sat at the table. He set the Tomato soup in front of me and I licked my lips cause I couldn't wait to eat the soup. I grabbed the spoon and began to slurp the soup carefully from my spoon cause it was still hot.

While I was eating the phone rang and Naruto got up to answer it. My eyes followed him for a minute but then it looked strait back at a spoon of my Tomato soup.

A few minutes past and while I was eating I over heard Naruto's conversation.

"Moshi, Moshi. Uzumaki residence.", He answered.

I continued to listen to the him while eating my soup.

"Yes this is their son Naruto. What's the problem?"

My eyebrow rose and I got out of the chair and started looked at Naruto who was still on the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR DEAD!!?"

I flinched.

"CALM DOWN!!? DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!!!!! I JUST HERD THAT MY PARENTS DIED!!!!"

I was in shock. Dead? Naruto's parents were dead. Tears flowed down my eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING!!? YOU'RE A POLICE OFFICER!!!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO PROTECT PEOPE NOT JUST SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR THEM TO KILL OTHERS!!! NOW GO FIND THE MOTHER FUCKER THAT KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!", Naruto then slammed the phone.

He fell on his knees, cupped his face and started to sob loudly into his hands. It ached my heart seeing him cry like that. So I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. My cheek against his back.

He flinched and then looked behind him to see me hugging him. He smiled and turned around and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry that your seeing me like this Sasuke…-hiccup- I just don't know how to control my emotions…..-hiccup-", Naruto said tears falling down his cheeks.

I hugged him tighter. I wanted to comfort him when he was like this. I started to rub circles on his back and I looked up at him and rest my head on his shoulder. He started to sob louder when his head rested on my shoulder. I wanted too kiss him so badly but… this was good enough.

We then herd the front door open and we ignored it and continued to what we were doing. It was Kyuubi and Naruko. They saw the state we were in and Naruko came to Naruto tapped his shoulder then asked, " Naruto why are you and Sasuke crying?", Naruto looked up at her while I was still hugging him.

"I got -hiccup- a phone call from the police..-hiccup-..", Naruto answered.

"What did they say?", Kyuubi asked.

"They said -hiccup- Kaa-san and Tou-san are….are dead….-hiccup-."

They both flinched. Naruko slid her back against the wall and fell down slowly on to the ground, tears falling from her face. Kyuubi just punched the wall that was closet to him and made a hole. He shouted, "GOD DAMMIT!!!!!", I held Naruto tighter. I wasn't scared I just wanted to be closer to him……

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After everyone calmed down Kyuubi picked up the phone and called my Fathers cell to inform him the horrible knews.

After it rang for a while my father answered and asked who it was and Kyuubi replied, "It's Kyuubi Uncle Fugaku…I have bad knews."

While Kyuubi and Tou-san were talking Naruko was sitting on a chair in the dining room and I was on Naruto lap laying on his chest while he was stroking my hair.

"Okay thank you bye…", Kyuubi last said before he hung up.

"What did he say Kyuubi?", Naruko asked.

Kyuubi looked at all of us then said, "Naruto. Naruko. We need to pack up our stuff and get ready to move in with Uncle Fugaku and Auntie Mikoto.", Kyuubi explained. They both nodded as a reply. Naruko got up and went to her room. While Naruto set me on the cushion next to us he got up and before he went upstairs he said, "Why don't you finish your soup Sasuke?", He then went up stairs to pack. I walked into the dining room and sat at the chair I had left. Looked at my abandon soup and when I took a slurp from my spoon I said to myself, "It's cold…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We entered my house. Or I should say Mansion. My family's company makes a lot of money so we live in a Mansion. That's why my father didn't hesitate to have Naruto and his older siblings to come stay with us.

While Naruto was holding his suitcase one hand he was holding my hand in the other. I was happy that Naruto would be staying with us. But I was sad the reason why he had to stay with us.

Our butler Kakashi came up to the Naruto and his Siblings and said, "I'll show you all you your rooms.". Kakashi lead the way while Naruto and the others followed. I just stayed next to Naruto holding his hand.

After Kakashi showed Kyuubi and Naruko to their rooms. He lead Naruto to his room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Arigoto Kakashi.", Naruto bowed. Naruto set his suitcase on his bed. While he was unpacking I was sitting on the end of his new bed. I was looking at the ground. Naruto notice the sad look on my face. He cupped my cheek and lifted my head then asked, "What's wrong Sasu-chan?", He then gave me a warm smile.

"Why are you smiling Naru-chan? Aren't you supposed to be sad!?", I looked up at him and replied.

Naruto then gave me a sad smile and then went back to unpacking and while he was unpacking he answered, "Perhaps but crying never solves anything. If I have a smile on my face then I could at least be happy for everyone around me that's in tears…I'm only twelve and I should at least try one little thing to make this situation better.", A tear fell down his face but the smile didn't escape his lips. I started to sob and I ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly around his waist.

While his brother and sister are sulking about their parents death, Naruto was trying to hide his emotions to make everyone happy…. He keeled to the ground and stroked my hair soothing me. I wish Naruto would think about himself for once.

After I was done crying Naruto pushed me gently back pulled my bangs out of my face reviling my forehead and then he kissed it gently like a mother would.

After he kissed my forehead Kakashi entered the room and informed Naruto, "They found out who killed your parents."

Naruto shot up and asked, "Who!?"

"It was the same man that raped you two years ago….", I was shocked Naruto was raped I never even noticed. I knew what raped mean my father had already told us a lot about life cause he thought it would be easier telling us so we could mature faster.

I saw Naruto's tears ran down his face and yet that smile was still there….

**Tbc**

**Next Chapter- Jealousy **

**Sasuke age-12**

**Naruto age-17**

**Itachi age-21**

**Kyuubi age-21**

**Naruko age-19**

**Sakura age-12**

**Sai age-17**


	4. Jealousy

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Sainaru, Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything**

Chapter three-Jealousy

I was in my classroom waiting for school to finish. It was going by so slow! I was starting to get pissed off. All I wanted to do was go home.

When the bell finally rang I rushed out of the door but before I could go any further a hand grabbed my arm. It was Sakura. I sighed out of annoyance. I didn't really like her. She had a crush on me and we were partners for a project and I didn't want to fail but…… Failing sounds a lot better then working with her.

"What do you want Sakura?", I was pissed.

"I was wondering if I can come over so we can work more on the project together", Sakura answered. We did have one more thing to work on together. And I did want her out of my house for good. So I replied, "Sure why not….", I wasn't happy but if we finish the project sooner the better.

She squealed and I sighed….

* * *

"Wow Sasuke-kun your home is amazing!", Sakura complemented.

"Hn", I replied.

We were working on the project in the living room. But the whole time I've been working she's been trying to flirt with me. When I herd a door open I walked over to see who had came home and it was Naruto. I wanted to hug him but if I showed my weak side in front of Sakura I would never forgive myself.

Naruto stroked my hair and whispered in my ear and said, "Don't worry you can hug me later.", he then smiled. He seems to know what I'm thinking all the time. I slowly walked back to the table me and Sakura were working on. And I rested my head on my hand continuing this torture with this annoying girl.

* * *

After Sakura finally left. I sighed out of relief that she was gone so I went up stairs to Naruto's room and when I entered I saw him on his desk working on his homework. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was surprised at first but he smiled and went back to his homework he then asked, "So did Sakura-chan annoy you today?"

I replied, "Hn.."

Naruto chuckled, got out of his desk, and then said, "Well hopefully you'll find one that'll complete you.", I blushed then looked away. I had already found that a long time ago.

Naruto stroked my hair. I closed my eyes enjoying it. But then I herd a door bell ring.

"Oh He's here!", Naruto said then ran down stairs. I rose my eyebrow. Who was here? I followed Naruto down stairs and by the time I got there I saw a man that had a fake smile on his face. I didn't like the looks of this man. He had dark black hair, pale white skin, and onyx eyes. I glared at the man. What did he want?

"Sai I'm glad you made it.", Naruto said in a weird tone I've never herd before.

"Sorry. I was quite surprised when I saw you lived in a mansion.", This Sai replied.

"Well I wanted you to like me for me that's why….", Naruto was starting twist around his hair like a girl would when she's feeling nervous. Why was Naruto acting this way?

Before I knew it Sai was making out with Naruto! I was furious. I went up to them and pushed Sai off of Naruto breaking the kiss. I then glared up at him.

"Oh I almost forgot… Sasuke this is Sai my boyfriend and Sai this is Sasuke I've known him since he was in dippers.", Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. I was still glaring at him and he then started to rustle my hair. Naruto then freaked out cause he knows that I hate it when other people touch my hair. I hated it cause Naruto was the only one that ever touched my hair and was the only one aloud to touch my hair.

I then punched his stomach. He kneeled down holding it.

"Sasuke I know you hate other people touching your hair, but it gives you no reason to hurt Sai!", Naruto scolded me. I frowned. He never yelled at me like that before…Was Sai more important then me in his eyes. No that was impossible!!! I've known Naruto longer then anyone! So it could be impossible for Sai to be a head of me!

"Are you alright Sai?", Naruto asked. Sai nodded, he was in pain I smirked at this. Naruto then brought Sai to the living room for him to rest. Then after Sai finally felt better he said to me, "Quite a punch you got there kid.". I glared at him and then looked away. I really hated this man. But I guess I had to deal with him.

For Now….

"Sasuke I think you should apologize to Sai!", He ordered me. I groaned cause Uchiha's don't apologize to anyone. I crossed my arms an looked away.

"If you don't Sasuke I'll make sure your whole school will see that pictures of you as a baby-", Naruto said.

"So what!?", I interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish."

"What then?!"

"They'll see your **NAKED **baby pictures."

I then flinched. I couldn't let my school see me like that! God damn it! I had no choice!

"I…'m….so…rr..y.", I struggled to say.

"Good! Now lets all have dinner. I'll make us some ramen!", Naruto announced. Naruto then left the room leaving me and Sai alone. I didn't like this at all.

"So Sasuke-chan?", Sai asked.

I glared, "Just Sasuke!", I corrected.

"Oh. Um Sasuke do you have a crush on Naruto?"

"NO!!!! Why do you ask!!!!??"

"Well you seemed a little jealous when I kissed him."

"Well he's like my brother so I don't want him with someone that will treat him badly!!!"

"Don't worry I treat Naruto-kun like a princess."

I glared at him again.

"Do you know if Naruto has had any other boyfriends?", Sai asked.

"No. You're the first.", I answered.

"Really? I could of sworn he told me he went out with at least three other guys before me."

I was shocked three!? I never met any of them! I then stomped into the kitchen where Naruto was preparing the meal.

"Oh Sasuke Dinners not done yet.", Naruto told me.

"I need to ask you something Naruto!", I said in a demanding tone.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Have you ever had any other boyfriends!?"

Naruto flinched. He turned around then asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Did you or did you not!?"

"Yes…"

"W-when?!"

"My first one was when I was thirteen. It wasn't too serious. My second one was when I was a freshmen. And the third one…."

"What!?"

"I was stupid and we went to fast…I…It.. It was my first time doing it willingly….", Naruto spit out. My jaw dropped. Naruto had sex!!! I was mad.

"Naruto why would you do that!!!??", I exclaimed.

"I did it cause he pressured me. But after we did it we broke up. I moved on…".

"Why didn't you tell me about this a long time ago Naruto?"

"Well cause I didn't want you to worry about me that's why."

Why…Why does Naruto always do this to himself? Why can't he just let someone else comfort him for once? Why can't he just let me help him out? I really wish Naruto would let me do something for him. I feel so useless when he's feeling like crap and yet he can still smile brighter then anyone in the whole entire world. I just wish I can actually do something for Naruto instead of letting him worry about me…

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?", Naruto asked.

I looked up at him then hugged him tight.

"What's this all of a sudden Sasuke?"

"Promise me something Naruto…", I said.

"Anything you want Sasuke, you name it!", He smiled.

"Promise me you'll let me know when something's bothering you or upsetting you you'll let me know so I can be there when you need me."

Naruto looked at me for a moment the said, " Sure Sasuke I'll let you know when anything is wrong.", He smile again.

"Good..", I replied silently.

"Now I need to finish why don't you set the table for all of us."

"Okay.", I exit the kitchen dong what Naruto commanded me but before I did that I looked back at the kitchen then said to myself, "Naruto you're a liar…."

* * *

We were all sitting at the table. Me, Naruto, and Sai. I didn't like that he was still there but it couldn't be helped. He's Naruto's boyfriend and I have to find so way to be nice to this man that has taken Naruto's heart.

"So Sasuke do you prefer Dicks more then Vaginas??", asked Sai. I threw two of my chopsticks at this son of a bitch!!!!

"Aw so you do prefer Vagina's you just want Naruto's Dick.", I was about to punch him but Naruto beat me to it.

"Sai would you stop trying to scare Sasuke! He's only twelve!", Naruto scolded him. I snickered at this.

"I don't see what the problem is. Besides it's not like he has much to admire since your dick is pun-", Naruto then again punched him but this time he punched him so hard that he flew to the grown. Naruto then shouted, "HOW THE HELL DID I MANAGE HAVING YOU FOR A BOYFRIEND!?"

"Maybe it's cause you admire my huge co-", That time I kicked him while he was still on the ground.

"Would you stop talking about that stuff Sai! I swear is that all you think of!?", Naruto yelled at the man. Sai then stood up and place his hand on his cheek. Then said, "No not at all, I think about how you smile. I think about how you laugh. I especially think about how we kiss when ever your feeling down.", Naruto blushed. I didn't like that! I didn't like how he reacted when Sai touched him. There was a different look in his eyes. He was in love. I hate it! I that he love Sai differently then he loves me! I wish that was me he was blushing to! I wish that was me that was making him feel like that. I wish he was with me. A tear escaped my eyes and a soon as I noticed I was in tears, I ran up stairs to my room.

_**Naruto's pov**_

While Sai was staring at me with his beautiful eyes all of a sudden I notice Sasuke was braking out in tears. I was about to ask what was wrong but he ran up stairs. I was about to go after him but then Sai grabbed me and said into my ear, "Be gentle Naruto.", My brow rose I asked, "What do you mean Sai?"

"Well haven't you notice yet?"

"Notice what?"

"He's in love with you Naruto."

I was shock at what my boyfriend had just said.

"There's no way he's in love with me. We're like brothers.", I said in a panic tone.

"He is Naruto. Why do you think he punched me. He did it cause he couldn't bare you kissing anyone besides him."

"But this attitude with people is new. It could be just a phase."

"Naruto phase or not be gentle.", I nodded after he said these words. I walked upstairs to see what was wrong with Sasuke.

_**Sasuke pov**_

I was in my room in tears_. _I know I was being a little selfish but I was in love with Naruto. And I really hate the fact that he has a Boyfriend like that…No a boyfriend at all. I just hated the idea. He knew more about Naruto then I could ever known and I've known Naruto my whole life!

Why must things end up like this. Why can it be me that win's my blonde Angles heart. Was it my age? It just had to be that! It's cause I'm not as old as Sai and maybe if I do something like Sai does then maybe Naruto will fall for me!

I remember what Sai had worn, It was a dark violet belly shirt. Maybe if I wore something more skimpy then he'll fall for me.

I went to one of my dressers and found one of my black shirts that I would where on Sundays. So I grab one of my scissors and began to cut it so My stomach would show. While I was doing this Naruto entered the room.

"Sasuke I think we need to….", He trailed off when he saw what I was doing.

"Why are you cutting your favorite shirt?", Naruto asked while he kneeled down.

"Well Sai was wearing that belly shirt down there so I thought you'd like me more if I wore something skimpy.", I explain. Naruto only chuckled.

"I don't like Sai cause he where's skimpy clothes.", Naruto chuckled out.

"Then why do you like Sai?", I asked.

"Well I'll tell you a secret that not even Sai knows."

I nodded

"He doesn't realize it yet but…It's cause he was there for me with all of my break ups."

My brow rose

"You don't get it do you? Well remember I told you about my last boyfriend right… Well when he broke up with me I almost took some pills that might kill me."

"What!? But why!?", I asked in tears.

"Well I was stupid at the time and it was the worst break up yet…So before I could take them Sai came into the room and slapped the pills out of my hands. 'I asked why do you care? ' He simply said 'Cause I love you dickless'. I know that doesn't sound romantic but it meant a lot to me. So we started going out ever since." I stared at Naruto for a second.

"So if it wasn't for Sai I would have lost you?", Naruto nodded.

I looked down. I felt like crap now. I've been very mean to the person that saved my angle. I started to cry even more. I ran into Naruto's arms. He fell back cause I ran to him pretty hard. I was crying in his shirt. Was he really ready to leave me? I yelled into his shirt while I was crying, "Don't ever do that again!", Naruto smiled and started to rub my back in little circles. He whispered in to my ear, "I promise I won't. I guess sometimes I'll do things without thinking. Cause I know how your parents always goes on vacation, and our brothers are always gone somewhere, and Naruko loves hanging out with her friends then staying here. If I were gone you would have been all alone….I could never forgive myself if I'd ever done that." I looked up to Naruto and he smiled then kissed my cheek. It wasn't the type of kiss that he gave Sai but I meant a lot to me.

* * *

It was eleven thirty at night I was sleeping my bed it wasn't really a nice sleep. I was having a nightmare. In this nightmare I was walking down a street from school. And while I was about to enter my home but then all of a sudden something landed on my chest. It was large and kinda heavy. I open my eyes to see what it is. When I looked It was….Naruto.

He was laying on me covered in stains of blood that drew cold. His eyes were pale, his skin was ice cold, and I didn't feel a heartbeat from his chest. Naruto was dead. After I had realized this I started to scream.

That was when I woke up. I was sweaty and clammy from that terrible nightmare of a dream.

I got out of bed to go in Naruto's room. I usually went in there when I had nightmares like these.

I exit my room and walked down the hallway to go to Naruto's. But before I could take a grip of Naruto's doorknob I herd creaks from a bed. Like some one was jumping on Naruto's bed in his room. My brow rose to this. I opened the door quietly to see what was going on.

I was in shock. Sai and Naruto where having sex!

"Ahhhhhhh Sai~", Naruto moaned. I blushed. It was the thing I would imagine in my wet dreams. Naruto and I having sex and him moaning my name. But that dream was a mere fantasy. So I closed the door quietly and walked back into my room. Tears fell from my face once more. I had lost the one thing I loved the most. Sai had won. He had a very trusting loving bond with My angle.

I'm very jealous of this bond he has…..

**TBC**

**A/N: Most of you must hate me right now. I'm very sorry ^_^; But this is a Sasunaru fanfic you'll just have to wait n see ;)**

**Chapter 4- My Surrender **

**Last time skip I promise**

**Sasuke-16**

**Naruto-21**

**Naruko-23**

**Sakura-16**

**Karin-16**

**Sai-21**


	5. My Surrender

_**Sora's Dark Cave-**_

_**Me- So what do you guys think so far?**_

_**Naruto-I like it ^_^. It's Cute, funny , and-**_

_**Sasuke-HORRIBLE!!!!!!**_

_**Me-Nani…? O_o**_

_**Sasuke-I'm five years younger then Naruto! You have him paired up with Sai! And you keep giving me these Fucking cheesy lines like, ****"Naruto's my angel" When is it going to get to the part when I fuck Naruto senseless!?**_

_**Naruto-Sasuke that's very rude!!!! And I like your lines I think your rather cute.**_

_**Sasuke-Uchihas aren't supposed to be cute we're supposed to be Hot and Sexy NOT CUTE!!!**_

_**Me-Really how many Uchihas are exactly left besides Tobi? **_

_**Sasuke-…….**_

_**Naruto-*sweat drop* Um enjoy the Story…..**_

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Sainaru Sasukarin, Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything**

Chapter 4-My Surrender

I was walking down the hallway from my room. In my uniform and neatly combed hair. As I entered the kitchen I saw Naruto making breakfast.

Naruto is now twenty-one and lives with Me and Sai. You see my father finally retired but he wants to spend the rest of his days on a expansive yacht instead of raising his youngest son. My mother still had me in her heart so she had me stay with Naruto and his Boyfriend Sai. Itachi was too busy running the family company, Kyuubi was on parole and not to be trusted, As for Naruko she ran away three years ago after having a fight with my father so god knows where she is. As for Naruto he was the only one to keep an eye on me and he was the only one besides my mother who cared about what I was doing and about me.

So now every three months my parents pay Naruto for the expanses for the apartment and me. But him and Sai make good money already. Sais and Artist and Photographer while Naruto Models for some Magazines that Sai works for. So when ever they get the money Sai always insist on using it to go out and spend while Naruto scolds him about it and puts it into my savings for the future a.k.a. Collage.

As I took a seat at the table in the kitchen Naruto grinned at me and greeted, "Morning Sasuke, How are you today?". I looked up and when my eyes wandered of to Naruto's neck, I saw newly formed Hickys from him making love to Sai from last night. I glared at them then replied, "Good I guess.", Yes I still have a little feelings left over for Naruto but I've gotten more use to the idea of him being taken away. I mean it was already hopeless, our age differences was the biggest reason why we couldn't be together but mostly because…..

"Morning Dickless, Morning Sasuke.", Sai greeted with a fake smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!", Naruto yelled.

Sai.

He was the real reason for Me and Naruto to never be together. When I was younger I would always pray for them to Brake up. But the harder I prayed the closer they grew. I would always cry in my sleep cause when ever I had bad dreams Naruto would have one: Been out on a date with Sai, Or two: Been having sex with Sai. Ether way it felt like we never had time for each other any more. I'd just wish for us to be close like we were when we were young. Like the time when he had rocked me to sleep. Our the time when he stroked my hair while watching classics like Lion King or Spirited Away. I wished and I wished. But it had never come true. So I had finally given up. I had given up on Naruto. But not fully.

"So Sasuke are you gonna ask Karin to the Dance cause you know how excited she is the thought of dancing with you", Naruto mentioned.

"Hn.", I replied. I've gone out with Karin for about six months for the proof that I'd actually given up on Naruto kinda… She had long red hair and wore glasses. One side of her hair was neat and one side was spiky.(A/N: Okay before you guys judge I don't like this couple but I'd rather have Sasuke paired up with Karin then Sakura.) I settled with her cause she was smart and her voice doesn't annoy me as much as Sakura's does. But the only problem was she was a fan girl so even though she was smart she found ways to annoy me. But I dealt with it.

"Aw come on Sasuke if I was going out with you I would of wanted us to go. Dances are fun,", Naruto giggled. I blushed. He has No Idea how his words affect me.

"Maybe I'll go but I doubt it.", I sighed

"Come on Sasuke you should go. Back in the day me and Naruto went out for a senior prom, we had a ton of fun! Even after the prom…", Sai smirked. I groaned out of annoyance. I knew what was coming next.

"Sai you better not mention anything inappropriate to a minors ears!", Naruto scold.

"Of course not, I was just telling him how sexy you are when you cosplay as a fox.", Naruto then punched him on his head.

"Sai I swear if you mention that' I'll end your life right here!!!", Naruto threatened. I rolled my eyes at this and grabbed my bag then headed out the door.

* * *

I was walking to class from the school entrance but then something disturbed my peaceful walk. Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! I was wondering would you-", Sakura attempted to ask

"No.", I cruelly replied.

"Huh? But you haven't even herd my question."

"What is it then."

"Will you go to the Dance with me?"

"No"

"But why?!"

"Sakura there's three reasons why I'm not going with you. One: I have a girlfriend, Two: I'm not going, Three: Your annoying"

"But why go out with Karin and not me!? What's wrong with me!?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"…..No…"

"Then move out of my way, I need to get to class." Sakura then pouted and walked the opposite direction. I then continued my way to class.

* * *

"Yo Sasuke are you gonna take Karin to the Dance?", My friend Suigetsu. We were sitting in our desk in class while waiting for our teacher to come to class

"Probably not.", I replied.

"Dude you may get all the girls attention but you make one crappy boyfriend."

"Whatever."

"So have you fully gotten over Naruto-sempi yet?"

"Nah, not yet…Today he said something that kept me hooked."

"What?"

"He said, 'If I was going out with you I would love to go to the Dance'."

"Man that's deep but you can't let little words like those affect you, I mean you know how to block everyone else out. What's so special about Naruto-sempi?"

"I don't know but he always seem like he knows me the best and out of everyone in my family. He cared about me the most. Even more then my mom. He had always been there for me, but ever since I found out he had a boyfriend my world crashed from there…."

"Well you did say you had a crush since you were five."

"Yeah but I did also say I want to get over him. And I'm doing pretty well. I haven't had a wet dream in one week."

"Wow that is impressive"

"I hope I keep it up.", With that last word the Teacher had finally made it to class to start the lesson, that then ended our conversation.

* * *

After Fourth Period I walked to the table I usually but before I could enter the lunch room someone had locked their arms with mine. It was my girlfriend Karin.

"What do you want Karin?", I asked out of annoyance.

"It's nice to see you too Sasuke-kun.", Karin said sarcastically. She then gave me a peck me a kiss on my lips. We then continued to walk to the lunch room.

"So Sasuke-kun want to go to that dance. I heard it was supposed to be fun.", She asked. I sneered at the question.

"Nah."

"Aw Come on Sasuke-kun it'll be fun. I mean the two of us dancing, You and me kissing under the stars.", She then started to sigh. I only glared at the ground.

"The answers still no."

"But-"

I interrupted her by French-kissing her. After our kiss I saw sparkles in her eyes as always. That kiss was always my weapon to get her to shut up.

"O-Okay we don't have to go….", She said with a flushed face.

I then smirked cause I was satisfied that she had let us not going to the dance go.

_

* * *

_

After school I walked home with Karin and After we had reached my house she pecked my lips then walked further for the journey to her home. As I walked into the apartment I took of my shoes then announced, "I'm Home.", There was no reply. I looked around to see where Naruto was. He was usually home before Sai.

I entered his room to see if he was in here. And he was, the hopeless blonde had fallen asleep on his bed on top of the covers. I sighed. I went over to wake him up as I was about to shake his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my neck making me lay on top of him. My face was red. I had no idea on what to do! Sure I was happy I was this close, but it wasn't helping with me trying to give up on him.

"Naruto Wake Up!", I yelled. But sadly there was no response. I groaned out of frustration. I tried to get up but every time I made a move Naruto would grab hold of me tighter. What to do….But before I could think of something Naruto shifted his knee which made him accentually grind my groin. My face was even redder then it was before and not only that now I have to worry about my erection, this was just perfect.

"Naruto come on wake up!", I yelled once more. Nothing. Nothing was working. But then I notice. His lips were right in front of me. But then I shook my head at the thought. There was no way I was gong to take advantage and make out with Naruto!

But without my full knowledge my face was already leaning towards Naruto's. I tried so hard to resist but my erection wasn't doing me much good and before I knew it my tongue was already exploring his cavern.

Why? I tried so hard to give up and yet……He still drives me crazy. I had my hands travel up his shirt remembering every texture I was touching, I then reached a nipple. I twirled it around with my two index fingers and stopped kissing for one second to take a breath the go right back. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was molesting Naruto in his sleep. It couldn't be helped though, Every time I herd him moan in his sleep my erection would twitch. It was like I was in rehab for two years then all of a sudden I relapse. I had fallen in love with Naruto all over again.

"Nnn….Sai..~", He moaned out. This had made me stop. I had remembered why I shouldn't do this. I only want Naruto to be with me unless he wants to be with me too. Not just cause he has to. I frowned now remembering my knowledge of why I had to give up on Naruto. So as soon as one of Naruto's arms had shifted I too the chance to escape his grasp.

* * *

It was Dinner time and we were having sushi(Sai's Favorite). And while we were eating Naruto popped the question, "So Sasuke did you asked Karin to the Dance?". I shook my head.

"Ehhh!? Why not, don't you wanna go?"

"No"

"Sasuke you can't live your whole life in the dark one day you'll have to turn on that switch", I groaned at the cheesy lecture Naruto had given me. I got up and set my plate in the sink, then headed for bed.

When I enter my room I logged on to my laptop to one of those chatrooms to talk to Suigetsu.

**UchihaBloodshed-Logged on**

**SharkBoy76-Logged on**

Sharkboy76-So Sasuke are you going with Karin or what?

Uchihabloodshed-Nope T_T

Sharkboy76-If I were her I would of broken up with you already -__-

UchihaBloodshed-Whatever….

Sharkboy76-Whats up with you? You seem a little down. O_o

Uchihabloodshed-I'm in love with Naruto again….

Sharkboy76-Ehh!? O_O But how!? You were so close to getting over him, what happened!?

Uchihabloodshed- While he was asleep he wrapped his arms around me like a stuffed toy….

Sharkboy76-What did you do to Naruto-sempi D:

Uchihabloodshed-Stuff…-////-

Sharkboy76-What kind of **STUFF**?

Uchihabloodshed-Just stuff!

Sharkboy76-'kay jeez, don't need to have a cow. -_-

Uchihabloodshed-So what do I do?

Sharkboy76-I'd say you should just try to forget it and move on. That's what I would've done.

Uchihabloodshed-….

Sharkboy76-Well I have to get going see ya at school tomorrow dude.;)

Uchihabloodshed-Hn T_T

**Uchihabloodshed-Logged off**

**Sharkboy76-Logged off**

After my conversation with my useless friendI went strait to bed.

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's Dream**

"_Hm where am I?", I asked. I was in some strange place. The walls were autumn brown I was half-naked in a very comfortable bed. I looked around to see if anyone else was in this room. But there was no sigh of anyone. But before I could settle the idea of me being alone I herd a door slide open. I turned to see who it was. _

_It was Naruto in a Lingerie. It was an orange one with a big zipper in the front, It had a mini-skirt with black frilly sparkles for the bottom part of the skirt. His underwear was reviling behind the skirt it was a striped one with two colors and those colors were white and orange and for each of his thighs had a fishnets. I nearly had a nosebleed but instead of that I got an erection._

"_Hello Sasuke-kun…I'm here to give you something~", Naruto then unzipped his Lingerie revealing his chest. I couldn't take it anymore. I nearly pounced him. I was making out with him, one hand was around his waste while my other hand groped his soft ass. _

"_Mmmn~ Sasuke~", He moaned out. My erection twitch. I unzipped his Lingerie to where it showed his panties even more. I pulled the cute panties down reviling his wonderfully erected member. I took a grab of it then made it enter my mouth and began to suck._

_Naruto moaned some more out of pleasure while I continued to suck him. After a while Naruto finally came._

"_Oh.. I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to come so much….", He said out of embarrassment. I moved up and gave him a kiss on his beautiful lips. _

"_I don't mind in fact I like it.", I smirked. His blush grew brighter. I again smirked. I wiped some of the come on my two index fingers off of Naruto's member. He flinched at this while I chuckle at his cuteness._

"_Turn around Naruto if you what me to fuck you in till you die", I smirked._(a/n: To think a couple of chapters ago he was a baby being rocked to sleep by Naruto O_o;)

" _Oh God yes Sasuke", Naruto purred while turning around for me to prepare him. I then pushed Naruto's cheeks out of the way so I could reach the entrance. And once I put my fingers barely on the entrance he again moaned, "Ahh Sasu~"._

"_Jeez Naruto my fingers barley entered yet and your already moaning? You must want me to fuck you", I snickered. Naruto only blushed and buried his face into the bed's blankets. I chuckled at this cuteness then continued preparing my wonderful blonde. After two of my fingers had finally reached his prostate Naruto's head jerked up for a reaction,_

"_Ahhh Sasuke~ Do that again.", Naruto pleaded. I smirked then said, "As you wish __**Naru-chan**__."_

_Naruto's eyes grew wide for I haven't called him that in years. I then again hit the spot making Naruto moan and come. I smirked then began trusting my fingers into Naruto more and more._

"_Ahhh Sasu~", Naruto moaned._

"_Naruto do you want me to something Bigger in there?", I asked with a purr. Naruto blushed bright red. He looked away and nodded sheepishly. I grinned a rare smile then my fingers had exit the wonderful tight warm cavern for it was now ready for something bigger. I'd pressed my erected member against his entrance. Naruto flinched while I continued entering inside of him. After my member had finally entered Naruto's body arched for it was his reaction. I had a slight blush on my face for this felt amazing. The way my member twitches every time Naruto moans. How hot if feels inside this beautiful body. I had came inside of Naruto before I could even reached his prostate. Right after my little orgasm I had finally reached it._

"_Ahhh Sasuke fuck me already~", Naruto screamed. I smirked then started thrusting into Naruto over and over again. Naruto's face was red and his eyes had watered from this heated moment, not to mention even though he was being fuck by me his blue eyes were still filled with innocence. _

_Even though all that's happened to my beautiful blonde; Rape, His Parents Dieing, Almost committing suicide. Naruto still had a large amount of innocence left in him. Innocence that had reminded me of when we were young. I wanted to do nothing make him feel more pleasure. _

"_Naru-chan wrap your arms around my neck.", I requested. Naruto nodded and did as I said and I continued to thrust into this fragile body. Naruto flinched and grabbed onto me tighter. I chucked out, "Naruto are you always like this?". Naruto loosened up and looked into my eyes and nodded. I saw his soft lips right in front of me. I took the chance to give him a tender kiss while I was still making love to him. Naruto had moaned into the kiss and my tongue had shoved deeper into his mouth. Naruto the kissed me back. While his arms were wrapped around my neck one of his hands had taken grip of my hair. I didn't mind. Besides Naruto had always had a weakness for my hair he would put his fingers through it every chance he gets. He would always complement by saying it was like 'touching silk' or 'its so pretty'. He could never get enough of my hair._

"_Ahhh~ Nnng~ Sasu go Faster~", Naruto purred._

_I didn't hesitate to fill his request. So I began to trust in to Naruto faster with one hand on the bed keeping us balance while the other was on his member jerking him off. I was truly happy. Happier then I ever been with anyone else even with my own family. I wanted this to last forever._

_I had placed my lips on Naruto's once more, while he had kissed back. After the last thrust Naruto came everywhere including my face. Naruto had panted out of exhaustion while I pulled my member out of him and laid on top of him. Naruto gave me a warm smile then placed me on top of his chest so he could stroke my hair._

"_Naruto I love you.", I said with my eyes close for I was too tired to open them. Naruto chuckled and said, "I love you too Sasuke", Naruto then turned me over so he could kiss my lips. I had kissed back passionately. But then all off a sudden when I opened my eyes after the kiss I saw to emerald green eyes looking into my onyx eyes. I moved back to see who the fuck I just kissed._

_I couldn't believe it I was laying on Sakura and She was naked. My face grew pale and I felt like throwing up!_

"_Wow Sasuke-kun that was wonderful lets go for another round", She giggle. I wanted to kill myself. This had to be a nightmare it just had to be!_

**End of Sasuke's Dream**

I had woken up from that nightmare, that was when I realized_. _Most of it was a wet dream from the looks of my bed…

"FUCK! Not again!", I had finally thought I had finally gotten over Naruto. I rustle my hair out of frustration. This wasn't good.

"Sasuke time to get up and eat", Naruto said outside of my door. I replied, "Okay Naru-**chan**", I had covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I just replied. Naruto then entered the room_**.**_

"Are you okay Sasuke? You haven't called me Naru-chan since you were ten, is everything alright?"

"Ye-Yeah just a little sleepy."

"Well okay….I'm making breakfast so get ready so you can eat", Naruto said before he shut my door. I sigh and rubbed my temples. This was truly troublesome….Why do I have to deal with this I had been so close and now I'm once again in love with this older blonde.

"I guess I suck at giving up", I chuckled to myself.

**TBC**

_**Sora's Dark Cave- **_

_**Me-Well ^____^?**_

_**Naruto-I'm very impressed Sora this one was a really long one.**_

_**Sasuke- Come on! You finally make a fanfic with lemon Yaoi and you had to turn my sexy blonde to that Ugly Bitch! Not to mention you have me paired fucking up with Karin! Out of all the girls it just had to be Karin!?**_

_**Me-It was ether Sakura or Karin! Which one would you have choose!?**_

_**Sasuke-…Point taken…**_

_**Me-You should be thanking me since I had a almost three pages of you and Naru-chan making love.**_

_**Naruto-But it doesn't make sense how come I can't be the seme? I'm older in this fanfic aren't I?**_

_**Sasuke-Yeah but that's cause you're a dobe**_

_**Naruto-Sora plz make me a seme plz I'll love you forever!**_

_**Me-Nope**_

_**Naruto-Eeh!? Why not? _**_

_**Me-Cuz your too cute ^w^**_

_**Naruto-*blushes***_

_**Sasuke-Omg Naruto you look so cute.*Grabs Naruto bridle style and runs to the nearest bed***_

_**Me-YAOI! I'll see you guys later. R&R plz ;)**_

**Next Chapter- Are we Over Yet**


	6. Are We Done Yet?

**_Sora's Dark Cave-_**

**_Me-Are you guys ready?_**

**_Naruto-Yeah!_**

**_Sasuke-Hn…._**

**_Me-Sasuke I've been meaning to ask you something_**

**_Sasuke-What?_**

**_Me-Why do you always go 'hn'?_**

**_Sasuke-I don't know I've always done that, Habit I guess.._**

**_Naruto-It runs in his family._**

**_Me and Sasuke- What?_**

**_Naruto-It does! If you ever notice his brother goes 'Heh', and his dad always sighed._**

**_Me-Wow now that you mention it that make sense ^_^_**

**_Sasuke-While the two bakas talk about my habit enjoy the fanfic._**

**_Me and Naruto- HEY!_**

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Sainaru Saiino Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything**

Chapter 5- Are We Over yet?

After that night of my wonderful yet dreadful wet dream, I had a reunion with my old feelings for Naruto that had been locked away deep inside my heart for years. I've remember how beautiful he looked when he walked in the sunlight, when his golden hair reflected the sun and his sky blue eyes shine with glimmer. I had been more insecure then ever. Every time he'd come out from the shower in only a towel. His body would look so wet and lustful. I would always resist the best way that I could, which wasn't much.

It was a week since I fell back in love with Naruto and I was doing my homework on the kitchen table while he was preparing dinner.

"Where's Sai.", I asked while solving a problem.

"Working late with Ino.", Naruto said while cracking the eggs for the omelet.

"Who's Ino?"

"You've met her before. She's that girl with long bleach blonde hair and we worked together on that lollipop shoot for 'Blonde Beauty' magazine"

"Oh yeah now I know who your talking about. So….Why's Sai working with her and not you?"

Naruto turned around mixing the eggs with the egg beater and said, "Cause he needs a female for the shoot".

"Could've of you just put on one of those bra's that looks like you have breast?"

"No cause he needs a naked female shoot."

"Oh..", I continued to work on my homework while Naruto went back to preparing the meal.

* * *

**Where Sai is(Sai's pov)**

I was shooting various pictures of Ino with her perky breast and her thin well worked out waist. She was painted like a tiger and for the background in the photo was a jungle. She was beautiful…even more then my wife Naruto. I was always into blondes but her bleached hair, teal eyes, and pale peach skin almost made me go crazy.

"Hey Sai are we done yet? I'm starting to get cold!", Ino whined. I chuckled then replied, "Sure I think I got enough for the cover.". I gave her a smile. But not my fake smile that I'd give to anyone else, no but a real warm smile that I rarely gave. Yes I was attracted to this Blonde Beauty….

She then stretched her arms to the sky then walked over to wipe off all the paint, "I better head out or my bro Deidara will freak", she giggled.

I walked over behind her then whispered in her ear, "I think he can wait…..", She then turned around and put her arms around my neck and chuckled, "What about Naruto-kun and that Brat Sasuke? Don't you need to get home to them?" I then put my hands around her waist and replied, "Nah.."

I then place my lips on hers and kissed her gently while time stopped for the both of us.

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke's house(Sasuke's pov)**

It was late at night, my stomach was aching for Naruto and I hadn't touch our food that was in front of us.

"Naruto why do we have to wait for that stupid perv to eat our food?", I asked being annoyed and hungry

" It's only right.", Naruto answered.

"But we've been doing this everyday for three weeks!, Why can't we just eat without Sai for once huh!? It's reall-", Before I could continue I saw tears form in Naruto's eyes. Then he started to cry

"N-Naruto I'm sorry did I say something?", I asked. Naruto shook his head and cried out, "It's been like this for a while…It's like he doesn't love me anymore. Am I doing anything wrong Sasuke?"

"N-No. In fact your doing great!", I tried to cheer him up but he kept crying. I walked over to give him a hug. While I did that he cling on to me like an upset child. I rubbed his backs in circles. I was very mad. The person that was suppose to comfort my angel has been causing him nothing but pain. I was very mad indeed. But then an idea popped into my head.

"Naruto why don't we take a bath together?", I asked. Naruto paused then looked up at me to reply, "Sasuke…We haven't taken a bath together since you were eight.", I chuckled, "Well we would always talk about problems when we take baths together. You seem to have a big problem so why don't we take one?"

Naruto smiled then nodded.

* * *

It was steamy Naruto was on one side relaxing his body in the hot water while I was outside of the tub scrubbing my hair. After I rinsed off I entered the tub with Naruto and asked, "So Naruto tell me, how has Sai changed exactly?", Naruto sat up then put his knees to his chest then spoke, "Well three weeks ago after the lollipop shoot with Ino he's been acting strangely friendly with her. Too friendly. But I didn't interfere cause since they just met, I thought it would be nice of them to hang out so we could all be friends together."

"So does Ino have anything to do with Sai's weird behavior?"

"No, but I think she's one of the reasons. I wanna say more but the details are too extreme for you are only a mi-"

"Naruto remember when I was twelve and what I said?"

"Um no…why?"

"I said that I want to be there for you when things are bothering you."(A/N: Chapter Three Jealousy)Naruto nodded then looked away with a blush on his face, "Well…Recently when we have sex….he….he's doing it from the back….",Naruto struggle saying. I blushed then looked down and replied, "What does that mean?"

"It means he doesn't want to see my face when we're making love anymore…", Naruto said sobbing. I flinched then slid over right away to embrace him. He hugged back and started to cry on my chest. He cried into my chest, "I don't know what to do anymore….How do I make him happy?". I moved him back to stroke his bangs away from his forehead then gently kissed it, he then looked up at me.

"You don't have to do anything Naruto. Your already doing a wonderful job.". Naruto's eyes watered again then he went back to my chest for comfort, he needed it. I was very sad for my angel's wings had turned from bright wonderful white to miserable raven black. Why did this have to happen to him out of all the wonderful people in the world why Naruto!?

"Sasuke are you alright?", Naruto asked still with an uneasy voice. He place his hand on my cheek and I looked strait at him…Was he….Was he doing what I think he was about to do? His face came closer to mine as mine came closer to his….This was really happening we were really about to…

"I'm home!", Sai called. Naruto flinched back and then stood up to get out of the tub, grabbed a towel to wrap himself then headed out the bathroom to greet Sai.

I banged my fist on the bathroom walls and screamed, "Damn met!!!", I was so close! So fucking close! I could almost taste the cavern from his mouth. But then Sai had to ruin it! I sighed then had head fall against the bathroom wall. I said to myself, "Why did I think it be that easy?"

* * *

I had finally gotten out of the bathroom and then I herd a crash. My eyes widen. I got dress quickly and ran into the kitchen. Naruto was screaming at Sai while Sai was glaring at him.

"What do you mean the fucking food taste like crap!? It's your fucking favorite!", Naruto yelled.

"Well you cooked my favorite in a very crappy way and your gonna cook it again in till you get it right!!

"Well maybe it won't taste so crappy if you actually get here on fucking time! Imagine how me and Sasuke feel waiting for you to get home with good warm food staring at us when you fuck around with Ino!!", Sai's eye twitched then he screamed, "Well I'm sorry that I don't give the **whore **all of my fucking attention!!!" My eye full of rage I ran up to kick that fucking bastards ass!

Before I kicked his manhood I screamed, " You son of a bitch!". When I kicked it he kneeled down to sooth it but before he could I punched his face over and over again and after that I started to choke him, " He spends hours making a fucking loving dinner just for you, you fucking take your time with work and when you come home you actually have the fucking nerve to criticizes it!! Not to mention you called your own lover a whore!? You should be fucking ashamed of yourself!!!", I screamed while continuing choking him.

Naruto ran up to me and try to pull me off and exclaimed, "Sasuke please don't! It was my fault I shouldn't have yelled at him!", I let go of Sai and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto this guy just called you a whore and you saying that's fucking okay!?"

"No I'm not! But I'm saying I started it and I'll finish it.", Naruto then grabbed Sai's hand to help him up. "Are you alright Sai?". Sai only glared at me then gave Naruto a fake smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Naruto why don't we talk alone in the room so we can work this out."

"Sounds good.", They both walked to their rooms and while they did that, I glared to the ground. I was furious! Sai had called my Angel a whore, and I just let him get away with it!!! Why was fate so cruel to me. When ever I take a step forward I fall two steps back!

* * *

It was the next day and I was walking to the lunchroom with Karin hanging on my arm. I was really pissed off from last night and I was trying my hardest not to flash on Karin but she wasn't making it easy for me.

"So Sasuke-kun I was thinking we should totally go on a date, Like eating at the sushi bar or maybe seeing that new American movie that everyone's talking about, and-"

"I want to brake up.", I simply like it was nothing. There was no need for Karin anymore since I had fallen back in love with Naruto.

"W-What?", Karin was hurt and confused. She let go of my arm.

"Did I stutter? I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You can't just fucking say that!!! You can't just fall out of love like that! You just can't do that!"

"Well that's the thing Karin, I was never in love with you.", Her eyes had widen tears had escape from them. She ran down the hall to god knows where. I only sighed out of annoyance and continued walking to the lunch room to meet Suigetsu and Juugo.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, Where's Karin.", Suigetsu greeted and questioned.

"She's probably in the bathroom crying", I replied as I took a seat.

Suigetsu shot up and exclaimed, "EEEH!? But why'd you do that,what about operation forget sexy blonde!?"

"Well I'm changing that plan to operation **get **sexy blonde."

"Get?", Juugo simply replied.

"Yes Juugo, get. I'm going to find a way to win Naruto's heart once and for all."

"I swear this is déjà vu, cause in the fifth grade I could of sworn you said the same fucking thing!" Suigetsu replied to my conclusion.

"This time I really mean it."

"How are you gonna win Naruto-sempi's heart if he's one: Married, two: Way too old for you, and three: He's Married!!!"

"You said married twice."

"I know I did, cause you need to it get through your thick skull that he's married!"

"Yeah but he was about to kiss me last night."

"Yeah right, I bet it was going to be one of those brotherly kisses he always gives you."

"Nope we were both in the bath tub naked and he was heading for the lips."

"Really?"

"Really."

"On the lips?"

"Yup."

"Then why didn't he kiss you"

"…..Cause Sai came home." Suigetsu then gave me this 'I'm right' look.

"Sasuke I'm only telling you to give up for you, so you can be happy.", Suigetsu try to convince.

"Sui-chans right Sasuke. If you keep this up you might in danger your health", Juugo warned with compassion. I sighed then replied to both comments, " It's not about me anymore. It's about Naruto."

"Eeeh?", They both reacted.

"You see Sai's been a total jerk lately and been making Naruto feel like crap. If I don't do something fast…Naruto might end up miserable again like he was a long time ago.", I explained.

"It can't be that bad.", Suigetsu replied.

"It is. Last night he called Naruto a whore."

"What!?"

"But why Naruto-kun is such a nice person.", Juugo asked feeling sad.

"I don't know but I need to talk to Naruto tonight or else."

With that the bell rang cause lunch had ended.

* * *

I was walking home and as soon as I walked to the apartments all of a sudden

_***Crash***_

Something fell right in front of me. It was Sai's painting kit! Why would someone throw it down here? When I looked p to see where it fell from I saw Naruto tears falling down his cheeks eye filled with anger, he was throwing Sai's stuff out off the window. I ran up stairs to see what he was angry about.

When I enter the apartment Sai was yelling at Naruto as Naruto was throwing out Sai's stuff.

"What the fuck Naruto! Are you so fucking pissed that you have to throw everything out of the fucking window!?", Sai yelled

"YES I FUCKING DO!!!!! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME YOU LYING DICK HEAD!!!" Naruto even yelled louder at.

"I told you it was for the shoot! Why the fuck are you overreacting?!!!

"The shoot my ass!!! You had your fucking dick inside her you fucker!!!"

"Naruto come on it's not what you think!!!"

"Then what the fuck was it cause you know there's no fucking sex in the magazine!"

"Well it was..er…"

"Mhm, Yeah I'll just throw the rest of your crap out the window now!", Naruto did just that. He threw his clothes, his art, his camera, everything…. Naruto was beyond pissed. With last of his stuff he shoved to Sai then pushed him out the door.

"Come on dickless lets talk this out."

"Maybe if I was fucking dickless you wouldn't of cheated on me you dumb ass!!!", With that last remark Naruto pushed Sai out the door and slammed it shut. He took a deep breath then sighed out of relief.

"So how was your day Sasuke.", He asked as if what just happen never did.

"Um okay I guess. How about you?", Naruto smiled then turned his head to hide the tears then replied with sobs, "Ju-Just fine…", He stared bawling. I dropped by back pack and walked over to hug him. He cried into my shoulders. I just stood there to comfort him.

* * *

Naruto and I were in his room sitting on his bed watching 'Spirited Away'. Naruto was leaning back on the big pillows as I was laying in his lap between his legs. It was like old times again. I was glad this moment was cheering Naruto up. Even a little bit.

Naruto's eyes were red from the tears he cried thirty minutes ago.

"Naruto?"

"Hm"

"What happened.?"

Naruto paused the movie then started to stroke my hair.

"Well…..I caught him and Ino having sex at the studio. They both saw me in then Sai tried to make up some stupid excuse, but I told him to 'fuck off' then left."

I laid there in silence then after a while I sat up turn around to Naruto and said, "Naruto please don't do anything stupid after this incident. I don't want you to-",Naruto stopped me by putting his index finger on my lips.

"Don't worry Sasuke I promise I wont do anything like that. I'm not stupid.", Naruto chuckled. He then played the movie again then continued to stroke my hair. I just laid back and relaxed for now.

Cause I knew eventually my beautiful blonde will make a stupid decision.

TBC

_**Sora's Dark Cave-**_

_**Naruto-Sora why do you make it seem like I'm always suicidal?**_

_**Sora-Well you've been through a lot, You were raped when you were ten, your parents died when you were twelve, plus a guy took advantage of you , and you were cheated on by Sai. Lots of stuff has happened to you, not to mention your brothers a criminal and your sister ran off for selfish reasons.**_

_**Naruto-Why are you so cruel.**_

_**Sora-Don't worry Naru-chan you will soon reach happiness**_

_**Sasuke-Why are you two ignoring me.**_

_**Naruto-Did you hear something Sora?**_

_**Sora-No, No I haven't.**_

_**Naruto-Your right it was the stupid teme wind. **_

_**Sasuke-Are you two still mad that I called you bakas?**_

_**Sora-This wind is really starting to get on my nerves why don't we go out for Ramen Naru-chan?**_

_**Naruto-Sure Sora that sounds wonderful.**_

_***Both walks away leaving Sasuke alone.***_

_**Sasuke-*sigh* R&R please…..**_

_**Next Chapter-Depression Stage One-Regret **_


	7. Depression stage I:Regret

_**Sora's Dark Cave-**_

_**Sora-(hiding in box) month two and I'm still hiding from the target .Running low on food and water. Don't know how much longer I can make it. This just can't be th-**_

_**Naru-Sora get your lazy ass to the computer and make this chapter god!**_

_**Sasu-Seriously its been almost a year and you haven't even touch the key board**_

_**Sora-Well excuse me for being grounded from the computer not my fault my parents wants good grades!**_

_**Sasu-Just Shut up and get typing!**_

_**Sora-I'm typing I'm typing!**_

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Sainaru Saiino Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything**

Chapter Six-Depression Stage I Regret

It had been a month since Naruto broke up and divorced Sai. This was the saddest I ever seen Naruto. His blond hair wasn't as shiny or golden as it was, his Tan skin was now pale, and worst I haven't seen that fox grin never appeared on his face. This was Depression. I always heard about how my angle was depressed before but I never actually witnessed it myself. It was the worst thing I had ever witnessed from him. I would have done anything to make him feel any better but sadly I had no idea how to make his depression go away.

It was a regular Sunday. I was on my desk doing my homework while Naruto was on the couch watching Television. Usually he'd be in the studio doing shoots or trying on outfits but his job let him off work early because they thought he could you use the break after the rough month.

Earlier in the month Sai just kept finding ways for Naruto to take him back but Naruto would always reject him or push him away. The boss finally decided after that to make Sai work at another studio while Naruto stayed in the same one. Ever since that has happened Naruto hasn't heard from the asshole.

While I was finishing the last of my homework, before I answered the last problem I started to hear Naruto sob.

I ran to the living room and saw him crying into him couch. I hugged him in a tight embrace.

He sobbed into the couch," I shouldn't of done it Sasuke. I still love him so much..."

I replied, "Naruto he's nothing but a no good jerk that deserves nothing but hell for what he's done to you! He's hurt you harder then you've ever been hurt!"

"B-But Sasuke that's the thing….for so long he's protect me and promised he would never do anything to make me sad….Why did he brake his promise Sasuke….I…I want him here with me but I can't be with him because he doesn't love me anymore" his sobs grew loader in the couch. I hugged him tighter holding him from the back in my arms. What was I supposed to say? He was still deeply in love with the man that broke his heart. What was I going to say to stop the tears from falling down my angles face?

_Forget about him?_

_You're better off?_

_You should be happy he's gone?_

Yeah right that would not make things any better.

His sobs grew even louder.

What was I going to do? So I turned him around so he is facing me and I made him look into my eyes. He stared up confused.

"N-Naruto you need to realize that Sais done nothing but broke your heart over again and treat you like crap….do you really want to go back so he can do it all over again..? He shook his head for a response "Naruto I know it's hard to see the one you love go b-but…..I still love you and I will always be here for you".

His tears finally stopped. He then gave me a smile, my eyes widen for I haven't seen him smile in months. He caressed my cheek, "Thank you Sasuke….your right… But…it's hard to forget about him…it's also hard to forget how he would cheat on me…with my best friend..I can't get over it..I can't get over how my much my hearts hurts thinking about him but…"He grabbed my hand and placed it on his heart. I almost blushed feeling the steady beats.

"Maybe you can help repair it…"

I hugged him..I hugged him close. I wanted to confess the and there but something told me it wasn't the right time….

It had been a week since me and Naruto really connected. He started to smile again and his colors were coming back. It was my old Naruto who I knew and loved….

We were at the store buying groceries. I was in the produce section getting tomatoes and other ingredients for Naruto's good cooking. While I was searching to see which tomato was bruised or not I heard a very familiar voice behind me

"So how's dickless doing?".I turned and glared at the man.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sai?"

"What is there a law against anyone shopping?"

"There should be with you!"

"Aw Sasuke I'm heartbroken…So is Naruto with you"

"That's none of your concern!"I grabbed any random tomato and stomped off"

"You still have that little crush Sasuke?"

I stopped and glared then ignored his questions and stomped out of the produce section to find Naruto.

After I finally found him I set the vegetables in the cart. Naruto notice my angry body language and asked "Sasuke is something wrong?"

I thought for a moment before I answered…should I really tell Naruto about Sai being in the store?

I decided then answered, "Oh nothing just a bunch of girls bugging me"

Naruto chuckled then continue searching for the food that we needed for the week.

We were waiting in line to buy the food in our cart, Naruto was humming entertaining himself while waiting. I was just standing there bored.

"Hey there beautiful"..My eyes widen hearing that voice once more..Sai was right behind Naruto.

Naruto was blushing and almost in tears. Sai put his arms around Naruto

"How has my kitsune been?"….I pushed him off Naruto giving him the nastiest glare.

"When will you give up you big pervert! Leave Naruto alone he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore you screwed up!"

One of the cashiers asked, "Is there a problem gentleman?"

I nodded, "Yes" I pointed at Sai, "He's harassing my aniki (what he calls Naruto in public)"

"Alright sir I need to ask you to leave at once" he pulled Sai out of the store. I sighed with relief, then I stared up at Naruto. His eyes showed no emotions...

After we finally bought the groceries we headed to Naruto's car. But before we could get it in the trunk Naruto collapsed on the ground in tears….

"Naruto!" I ran to him holding him in my arms He looked up at me with those deep blue eyes…I wiped them away with my thumb and hugged him closer to me. He began to bawl in my shirt and all I could do was hold him tight as his cries soften….

Sai was really ruining my angel's life…

_To be continued…._

_**Sora's Dark Cave-**_

_**Sora-*sighs* finally done**_

_**Sasu-bout time**_

_**Naru-Yeah you took forever Sora**_

_**Sora-Well Sorry! Its hard writing a long chapter about Naruto being all emo that's Sasuke's thing**_

_**Sasu-How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not fucking emo!**_

_**Naru-*sighs* R&R please….**_


	8. Depression stage II:Envy

_**Sora's **__**Dark**__**Cave**__**-**_

_**Sasu-Um Naruto?**_

_**Naru-**__**Yeah**__** Teme**_

_**Sasu-What the hell is wrong with Sora? **_

_**Sora-*sitting there with a zoned-out look on my face***_

_**Naru-Maybe she's thinking**_

_**Sasu-That is the stupidest face to use to think with**_

_**Sora-Your no prince charming!**_

_**Sasu-Actually I kind of am**_

_**Sora-God shut up!**_

_**Naru-Uh well everyone enjoy the chapter**_

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember. In fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Saiino, Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything **

Chapter Seven-Depression Stage II **Envy **

I came home from school with a bag of Ichiraku Ramen take out (Naruto's Favorite) for dinner. I set the bag carefully on the kitchen table. I called out for Naruto, "I'm Home Naruto!" There was no response; I walked all over the apartment looking for him wondering where the blond could possibly be. I finally walked in his bedroom finding Naruto but also pictures of his ex-friend Ino in magazines shredded everywhere around the room. My eyes widen with shock. Naruto finally notice my presence he slowly turned reveling his teary eyes.

I slowly asked him, "N-Naruto what are you doing?" He set down the scissors that were in his hands and got up slowly walking to me hugging me close. My heart fluttered slightly and my face felt sort of warm.

"Welcome home Sasuke", He spoke. I slowly hugged the blonde back laying my head on his shoulder now only a few inches left to grow taller than Naruto. Sasuke has been growing more worried each passing day since his divorce with Sai. But he let go these worries for now just to be here with his angel.

"I brought home some ramen for dinner." I announced to him. He smiled brightly and skipped to the kitchen to eat the precious ramen. As I watched Naruto take his leave I slowly turned back to the room and simply turned off the light ignoring what just happened and followed my angel to the kitchen.

**_YoungSasuxOldNaru_**

It had been two weeks since that magazine fiasco happened but I continued to let it go and let Naruto deal with these feelings the way he needed it to for now.

While Naruto was at work doing more shoots for his magazine companies a sudden knock was at the door. My eye brow rose and I slowly walked to the door to answer.

I opened the door and it was Sakura she all of a sudden hugged me out of nowhere and she was crying on my shoulder. I was extremely confused and I quickly pulled her off.

"Sakura what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked feeling sort of disgusted from the hugs.

"S-Sasuke-kun m-my father died from a heart attack…and I didn't know where else to go I-I try to go to my friends but Hinata and Tenten were out of town. I found out your address from your friends and I just didn't know how to keep myself from you!"Sakura then started crying on me once more. I groaned a little annoyed with her, "Sakura I can't have you stay here!"

"W-Why?" she asked in tears

"Beca-" I cut myself off seeing Naruto enter the room.

"Naruto I-" I started but he interrupted me, "Sasuke its okay for her to stay for a while" he went to the kitchen to start dinner. I followed.

"Naruto please we can't have her stay here now!" I try to convince him.

"Sasuke she needs you right now when she has no one so just go comfort her for tonight.", He argued. I was for the first time in my life getting frustrated with Naruto.

I replied, "Naruto come on she can't be here now!"

"Why not now Sasuke, do you have a lot homework or something?"

"No it's because I-I don't want to be by her side! I want to be by yours!" I finally yelled enough for both Naruto and Sakura to hear. Naruto's eyes were wide. I continued, "Naruto she means nothing to me, I don't care about what's wrong with her! I care about what's wrong with you! I want to try to make you happy again, I miss your smile and how cheerful you were! I miss my old Naru-chan!" I finished. I was surprised with my sudden outburst but I let it go for now. Naruto stared at me with a tint of sadness in his eyes when they slowly moved looking at someone besides me. I turned to see who, it was Sakura in tears.

"Is that how you truly think Sasuke-kun….Is that really how you feel?" she asked sobbing. I only replied emotionlessly, "Yeah..." she buried her face in her hands sobbing loudly. Naruto walked passed me to Sakura hugging her trying to comfort the girl. He whispered to her, "It's going to be okay…It hurts now but it'll hurt less later on when you grow older…" he advised her. She glared up at him pushing him away. Sakura then yelled, "You! It's your entire fault he doesn't love me! Y-You stupid whore I want you to stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

My eyes widen with rage. I was about to yell at Sakura myself, but to my surprise Naruto beat me to it, "I'm sorry Sakura but that is something I cannot do, you might be willing to even give your being to Sasuke. But I've known Sasuke long enough to know he would never love a selfish girl like you. He needs someone that will not only love Sasuke for his looks and charm but also for him. He needs someone that knows when Sasuke is sad even though he gives that emotionless look. He needs someone that will always be there for him. And I am sorry Sakura but you are not that person." Naruto lectured. She suddenly slapped him soon after he spoke. I grabbed her hand right after, I gave her the coldest glare I have ever given. She her green eyes widen as she shuttered with fear.

"Leave!" I commanded the girl; she quickly followed and ran out the door slamming it behind her. I sighed with frustration as I pinched my temples. My eyes traveled to Naruto glued to his own sky blue eyes. All the things he told Sakura….I don't know why but…

I think I have fallen even harder for Naruto.

**_YoungSasuxOldNaru_**

It was seven o' clock at night. Naruto and I were having sushi for dinner, while I was about to take a bite of squid there was a sudden knock at the door. I got up to answer, when I open said door my eyes widen when I laid eyes on Ino…..the bitch that caused this whole mess in the first place! She was wearing a pink slutty tank top with a black skirt and white high heels wearing fishnet stockings. Ino smirked down at me then invited herself in walking passed me and strait to the kitchen where Naruto was eating, I try to sop her but she only ignored me along the way.

"Hello Naruto-chan it's been too long babe~", She greeted Naruto while he was eating. He only looked up at her with dull eyes. He stood then gave a very rare fake grin smile, "Welcome Ino I see you let yourself in since Sasuke doesn't let sluts in our house." He said in an annoyed tone. It was so weird seeing Naruto act like this, acting so…so how should I say _fake_. Ino chuckled, "I see you're as cheerful as ever. I'm surprised since Sai dumped you like the peace of shit that you a-" Naruto all of a sudden grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and pressing it to Ino's throat. My eyes widen in shock seeing the blood dripping from her throat.

"Now listen here you fucking whore! You know why Sai is with you? Because of your blonde hair and blue eyes if you didn't have those genes he wouldn't even look at you with those black soulless eyes! You have no idea what the fuck he's made me go through and you're testing my fucking patience coming here dressing like a fucking slut!" Naruto slowly calmed down after that outburst he slowly dropped the knife and pointed at the direction to the door. He then whispered looking at the ground, "Please go….." Ino still slightly in shock with Naruto's outburst she slowly walked towards the door but before she left, she stop right in the entrance to the kitchen, "By the way Sai doesn't love me because of my blonde hair and blue eyes…he loves me because he simply got board loving you…" Naruto flinched. Ino continued looking back at Naruto slightly, "You got old and you are not as fun as you used to be, the only reason Sai would have ever wanted you back would be for your body since you were so good in bed for all those years" She finally finished. Naruto was now in tears looking at the ground in udder pain I then immediately threw a glass cup towards her but missed having it crash the wall. She jumped surprised; I glared at her with almost a tint of red in my eyes. I tighten my fists. Both shaking with anger I then yelled, "Leave you fucking slut! And never come back!" She finally took the hint and left our apartment.

Naruto was on the ground crying, he tried to get up and clean up the glass mess I made. I didn't understand why is he always pushing himself so hard! Why is he trying to act nothing was wrong? As he got up he smiled at me in tears then giggled with a slight pain in his voice, "I guess she didn't get the hint huh?"

I ran straight towards him and hugged him behind almost in tears. I screamed, "Stop that! Stop hiding from me Naruto! I want to see the real you, I don't like seeing this fake happy Naruto I know you're not really happy! I know all you want to do is cry your heart out that she said such painful things to you! I think all you want to do is have someone be with you while you're like this and the person you go to is gone now! I want to be the person you go to now I want to be the person you can trust I don't want you to cry alone anymore Naruto I want to be there for you!"

He looked at me with more teary eyes then ever and then he suddenly lowered to my shoulder and start clenching onto me tight bawling in my shoulders. I smiled softly then held onto him embraced my angel comforting him.

It's funny, I hide my emotions and only he can read my face. He also has a mask only I can read as well. It's kinda like we were meant for each other. If only Naruto can see this….

**To Be Continued **

_**Sora's Cave-**_

_**Sora: Wow it only took me three days to write that!**_

_**Naru: Yay new record!**_

_**Sasu: I bet you can't get the other one up in a day**_

_**Sora: Okay dare me!**_

_**Sasu: I just did Moran **_

_**Sora: Why don't you just do us all a favor and Die in a hole somewhere!**_

_**Naru: God you two, Um Please tell us what you guys think so far**_

_**Sasu:Dobe who are you talking to?**_


	9. Depression Last Stage:Suicide

_**Sora's Dark Cave-**_

_**Sora: Hehehehe let the challenge begin**_

_**Naru: Go Sora go!**_

_**Sasu: Hn why are you rooting for her**_

_**Naru: Because if she wins she said she would make me seme**_

_**Sasu:*wide eyes* WHAT!**_

_**Sora: Let the typing begin!**_

**I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's never had problems. But I have one. I was in love with Naruto who was five years older than me. I've always loved Naruto. As long as I can remember, in fact when he made me stop crying that's when I fell in love….**

**Sasunaru Saiino, Sasuke pov, Lemon Later**

**I do not own Naruto**

**You're my Everything**

Chapter Eight-Depression Last Stage **Suicide**

I was walking home from school with Suigetsu and Juugo towork on a group project with them. As I entered my home taking off my shoes while Juugo and Suigetsu did the same I heard water running. I thought it was probably Naruto taking a bath so I walked to there to tell him I was home. When I opened the door my eyes widen with shock, Naruto's head was in the bath and he looked unconscious. I quickly pulled him out and turned off the water. I quickly pressed on his chest trying to activate his lungs, it didn't work though. So I place my mouth to his giving him CPR. I then press his chest again, with that he coughed out the water. He slowly sat up and he looked down at me with dull eyes. I looked up at him and then held him tight in my arms. He slowly hugged me back, which was a sign of his apologies.

After we hugged he pushed me off then headed to his bedroom. I stared at him from behind as he walked away; I sighed from slight relief then walked to my friends who were waiting for me in my bedroom. As I entered and close the door behind me Suigetsu saw how damp my clothes were and couldn't help but ask, "Why are you all wet dude?"

I replied while taking a seat in my computer chair, "It happened again." Both their eyes widen. They knew exactly what I was talking about.

Suigetsu, "You don't mean..."

I gave him a nod.

Juugo then spoke, "Wow that's the third time this month…. Shouldn't you tell someone Sasuke?"I shook my head.

"But why Sasuke Naruto-sempi has been like this ever since his divorce and the depression has finally hit him this far!" Suigetsu lectured me.

"I know Suigetsu, I know!" I replied.

"Then why won't you tell anyone?" He asked. I looked down staring at the ground then slowly answered, "Because I don't want to lose him…."

Juugo stood before me then placed his hand on my shoulder, " Your being selfish Sasuke, I'm sorry to say this….But you know full well that Naruto-sempi needs help, and all your doing is being worried about yourself. Unlike you Semi is selfless he would take to see help if he needed to." My eyes widen with realization, Juugo was right. All these years being with Naruto I have never realized that…that it was always about me…He would always put me ahead of everyone, he would always take care of me when I was down, and whenever I acted like a jerk he would tell me how wrong I was. But still in my heart I was afraid of Naruto to be taken away by the hospital. But I had to find a way to tell him.

"How will I tell him though?", I asked my friends.

Suigetsu then answered, "I think that's something that you have to think of dude."

I sighed then went back to working on the school project

I was on the roof top of my school thinking of a way to break the news to Naruto that he needed help. With my surprise my ex-girlfriend Karin traveled up on the roof. I rolled my eyes annoyed. I sat up attempting leave but she caught me before I could even leave.

"Wait Sasuke-kun I need to talk to you." She spoke.

"Not interested" I said emotionlessly, "I have better things to do then to talk to you" I got up to try to make my escape but she grabbed my arm.

"You heartless bastard listen to me damn met!" she said almost in tears, I stop not looking back.

"Sasuke you broke my heart that day when you dumped me! If you never loved me then why the hell did you even say yes when I confessed! You saying no that day would have been a whole lot better then what you did to me!", Karin cried out.

"You really want the truth Karin?"I replied.

"Yeah I really do!"

"Fine I'll tell you why."

**Flashback **

_It was six thirty in the morning, I was 15 years old and I had forgotten my notebook at home so I went back to get it. But as I walked in to the kitchen to grab it that was when I saw, Naruto and Sai having sex on the kitchen counter. I was in shock. Seeing Sai thrust into Naruto like I did that day I just couldn't stand being in love with Naruto anymore._

_I ran I ran back to school wondering what I should do. It hurt too much being in love with someone you couldn't have. I had to find a way to get Naruto out of my mind, but how? _

_That was when I got another love letter asking me to meet somewhere. I sighed at the note and was about to throw it away like I usually do to love letters. Before I could an idea popped into my head. What if I actually went out with this girl? Maybe I can once and for all forget about Naruto and move on with my life._

_Later I traveled to the cherry blossom trees like the love letter had requested. That was when I saw her; she had semi-long red pinkish hair. One side spiky other smooth, she blushed when she caught a gimps of me._

"_H-Hello my name is Karin a-and I have been in love with you for the longest time Sasuke Uch-" I then interrupted the girl in the middle of her confession, "Fine I'll go out with you." Her red eyes widen with complete shock not expecting my answer._

"_R-Really?" she asked._

"_Yeah now take my hand if you want to walk out of the school together" she slowly grabbed my hand and we both walked to entrance of the school. She smiled happy, it's too bad that smile didn't faze me one bit. No matter what I will always have feelings for Naruto and only going out with this girl would help me forget most of those feelings._

_Most of them._

**End of Flashback **

"So you used me?" Karin asked.

"Yeah I did it to forget my own problems, and right now hurting your feeling doesn't really faze me right now since the one I love is trying to kill himself." I said in a cold tone.

"So you're in love with your Guardian?"She asked looking down sad.

"Yes I have been in love with him for my entire life, he is what makes me who I am…without him I don't know how I would have turned out…"I said looking away.

"Then why are you holding back?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you holding back Sasuke if you love him so much? How come it's taken you your whole life to get where you are with the relationship between you two? The Sasuke Uchiha I knew had no fear of anything and always got what he wanted. What happened to that Sasuke I used to know?" she asked.

"The Sasuke you used to know was a mask hiding a scared little boy with no one but that one shred of light in his life. That Light was Naruto. My parents were always gone or busy, so were his. My sibling ignored me and so did his. He is alone just like I am and yet he knows how to be happy and smile that lovely smile. Being in love with him hurts me so much; I have never loved anyone this much in my life. I just can't stand the feeling of living a second without him, Naruto is…Naruto is the thing that keeps me alive and I want to be the one that keeps him alive. I want to be the one he can look up to. I want him to feel protected in my arms!" I finally finished.

Karin stared at me for a second then she replied, "Why are you wasting your time telling me this Sasuke Uchiha? When you should be telling him"

She was right….He is the one I love, why am I wasting my time telling her….When I should be telling him. I then ran down stairs from the roof. This was it I was going to tell him! I was finally going confess my feeling to Naruto!

I ran out of the school not caring of the stares from the teachers and students. I ran down the blocks ignore anyone who crossed my path. I ran in till I finally reached the apartments, I then walked up the long steps leading to the entrance of my home. I them made it to my door and stared at it panting with exhaustion. I slowly grabbed the cold door knob and opened the door running in the home.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you!" I shouted entering the apartment. The room was empty. I looked around confused and began to search the house for the blonde. I looked at each room. His room, the bathroom, and the living room. But I still found nothing. I then took the chance of searching in my bedroom. I slowly opened the door, but nothing could of prepared me for what I was about to see. It was Naruto lying on my bed in tears but eyes shout open. His wrist was cut hanging next to the bed dripping blood. I was in tears I quickly ran to the phone to call for an ambulance to take him to the hospital.

How could I let this depression take him this far?

I was in the hospital sitting in the waiting room, my face buried in my hands. I had been waiting her in the exact same state for an hour at the most. I have never been so sad worried and angry all at once before. The images of Naruto lying in my bed close to dead had me more scared then I have ever been in my life.

Nothing and I mean nothing in my life has ever been this bad. I have never experience something so tragic in my life seeing my angel on the bed close to death.

As I sat there in the same state I had been sitting, Suigetsu came running in to my aid. He sat next to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "Man…Sasuke are you alright? I heard what happened and came right away."

I slowly looked at him with dull eyes, "Thanks Suigetsu for your concern but I'm alright…"

"The hell you're alright! Naruto is in the hospital right now and you really expect me to believe you're alright? Bullshit!" he glared.

I finally snapped and yelled back, "I FUCKING KNOW! I'm just so fucking worried right now Suigetsu you have no Idea!" I broke down in tears, "Naruto is here almost dead and all I can do is sit and wait! He was lying on my bed almost dead! My bed! I don't want to lose him Suigetsu I don't want to lose Naruto!"

He stared at me while I was cry in my hands. Out of all the years he's known me no one has ever seen me cry like this. No one but Naruto, this was the first time I've cried in years I have never felt more alone then I do now having the knowledge that they might not be able to save Naruto. I wouldn't know what to do if he was out of my life. That thought was out of the question.

As I was pulling myself together wiping my tears one of the doctors came up to use and said, "Your lucky, We saved him in just the nick of time." I sighed with relief.

"But he will have to stay her for a while in till he is cleared to no longer be suicidal." He explained.

"I understand what needs to be done..." as I said that one of the nurses ran up to the doctor we were talking to. She exclaimed, "Doctor the patient has escaped his room! He jumped out the window and running to god knows where!"

My eyes widen with shock. I then ran out the waiting room and exit the hospital. I spotted Naruto running away and fast, I then ran for him following him like a shadow. I called out to my angel, "Naruto!"

But my word only made him run faster. We ran in till we reached a bridge. I couldn't believe what was happening! Why did this all have to happen? He had finally stopped at a bridge giving me enough time to catch up. He was climbing on the rails getting ready to jump

"Naruto!" I yelled stopping him from what he was about to do. After everything's that has happened, it sad to say I'm not surprised this is happening at all. Him at the bridge trying to commit suicide, this was sadly expecting ever since Sai betrayed him.

"You can't stop me Sasuke…" Naruto said while tears were falling down his face.

"Naruto you don't have to give up on life just because Sai did something stupid and cold! You still have things to live for Naruto!"

"Like what! My Brother's in jail! My sister's a stripper my mom and dad died when I was twelve! What else do I have to live for!"

"Naruto….You can live for yourself!"

"You don't understand Sasuke…you're just a kid…"

Naruto was about to jump but before he could I grabbed his arms and pulled him into my arms before he had fallen.

"Sasuke don't try to stop me!" Naruto yelled.

But I didn't care it was about time that I told him my true feelings…. So I kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you…."

He stared at me with shock. I slowly then started to speak once I grabbed his attention, "Naruto, I have loved you for the longest time. Maybe even when we first met, sure I didn't understand it or anything but…I was still glad just to be by your side. These feelings started to grow as I grew. When I first met Sai and how much you loved him it broke me…it broke me so badly. I hated the thought of another man taking you away from me. But I try to give up for the sake of your happiness but no matter how hard I tried I just…I just wounded up falling in love with you again and again….", He stared at me with that same shocked look. I didn't know what else to do. I looked away then started once more, "I know you might not be able to accept my feelings Naruto because of our age difference so at least stay with me in till I-"

Before I finished with my surprise Naruto kissed me strait in the lips. It was a deep warm and tender kiss. I kissed back immediately wrapping my arms around his thin waist. We were at about the same height since Naruto was short; this made it easy to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers stroking the back of my spiked hair. We both slowly broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes.

"I-I love you too Sasuke….I've loved since you were fourteen but…..I didn't tell you because I thought I was being crazy falling for someone who is like a younger brother to me…..Sasuke…if I would of known your feelings I would have never…."

"Naruto what has happened happened…this is fate finally bringing you and me together…Finally I am happy….I now have something that a man would be lucky to even come across of" I hugged him closer into my arms. "I finally get to hold my angel in a close embrace…."

Naruto smiled and rest his head on my chest. As we both hugged each other snow started to fall from the sky, as it fell Naruto looked up at it with a childish smile and giggled. I blushed slightly from the smile that I have yet to see the many months that came to pass. He ran around playing with the snow as it fell on him. As he was running around like a little kid the know that was falling….it almost looked like he had white wings on his back. I smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Uncle Minato Aunty Kushina…I promise to take care of your son as long as I live….", I valued to keep this promise.

_**The End**_

_**Sora-Woah finally done with my first story**_

_**Sasu-No that better not be all of it Sora!**_

_**Sora-Of course not that is what epilogs are for du?**_

_**Sasu-It better be a damn good one**_

_**Sora-Oh Sasuke I attend on making it good*smirks***_

_**Naru-So can I be seme?**_

_**Sora- No sorry I lost this took me like a week to come up with**_

_**Naru-*pouts* I never get to be seme…**_

_**Sasu-Not with that cute rape able look**_

_**Sora-Any ways review please I like to see what you think**_


End file.
